Oui Oui Mon Ami
by AussieNinjaChick
Summary: Alexis calls her dad for help on French revision, Kate can't help but join in. Drabble. I'm saying Kate/Alexis because she helps more than Castle... kinda.


Just a random drabble like fic that I came up with while watching Chocolate. My first Castle fic to actually get typed(but not updated), unlike the other ones that bounce around in my skull all day and drive me crazy. I guess my muse didn't get the memo about wanting to finish 'That Strange One'.

Oui, oui, mon ami.

Castle sat beside Beckett's desk, his feet resting on the corner, no matter how much she glared at them. It was late in the evening, so most of the desks in the squad room had been abandoned, their owners trading work for a warm spot next to the fireplace in the cold winter months. The team, lead by Detective Beckett, had finished their case, so Kate was doing the according paperwork while Castle studied her.

_The way her brow furrows as she thinks of how to phrase something in particular. The way a small sigh emits from her lips as she taps her pen on the desk. The way she…_

His musings were interrupted by his phone ringing. Shifting his body around to get access to his pocket, he pulled it out. Glancing at the caller ID, he noticed that it was Alexis. Beckett looked up as he answered.

"Alexis." He greeted. "What can I do for you this fine evening?" He asked dramatically. A giggle could be heard from the other end of the phone.

"I need help revising my French." She said. Beckett smirked as she could hear what Alexis was saying. Castle speaking French?

"Ok. What subject?"

"Body parts." When she answered Castle smiled a mischievous grin. "Dad." Alexis warned, knowing what her father was thinking.

"Whatever are you talking about?" He asked, playing innocent. "Never mind. I'll start. What's your head called?"

"_La tête_." She answered. "Eyes?" She asked him in return. Beckett had stopped her paperwork to watch. Castle noticed and turned on the speakerphone.

"Um…" Castle thought for a moment. "_Les yeux_." Kate's '_les yeux'_ widened at the fact that Castle could speak French. "See Katie, I have many hidden talents."

"Don't call me Katie." Kate hissed. Laughter could be heard from the phone.

"Your turn, Dad."

"Leg?"

"_La jambe._" She answered with ease. "Give me something harder next time. For you, something easy; hair." Kate laughed at Alexis's comment as Rick rolled his eyes.

"Uh…_les cheveux_." He said, but missed the pronunciation.

"_Les cheveux._" Kate corrected, turning her body to face him. Rick smiled at her.

"Well done Kate." Alexis praised down the phone, mockery of her father hinted in the words.

"Laugh as you will, but prepare for your death." Rick told her in a mock-evil voice. "Your word is…" He let the suspension build. "toes." They all, including the detective, dissolved into giggles.

"Um… I know this one…" Alexis stalled. "It's… um."

"Alexis," Kate interrupted. "what are your fingers called?"

"_La doigts_?"

"Yes, and your feet?"

"_La pied_?" Rick and Kate could hear the confusion in Alexis's voice.

"Exactly. What are your toes?" She asked with a smile, knowing Alexis was smart enough to get it… eventually. Rick's smile slipped into a confused pout.

"Wha?" He asked. Alexis took the hints Kate had given her. Fingers, feet, what are your toes? That made no sense. Kate waited in anticipation, while Rick waited in confusion

"What are your toes?" Kate promoted. Alexis thought for a moment. Maybe it wasn't what you feet are called but what they_ are_.

"The fingers of the feet?" She asked uncertainly.

"Mh-hm..." Kate said, a smile threatening to explode on her face.

"_La doigts de pied!!_" Alexis shouted with success. Proud smiles spread across both Rick's and Kate's faces.

"Yes! Well done, sweeting." Kate praised, letting the pet name roll of her tongue without even thinking.

'Thank you." Alexis told them. Kate smiled ruefully at Castle, indicating to her paperwork. Rick nodded in understanding, turning off speakerphone. Kate picked her pen up again, continuing with her report.

"_La bras_." Rick said after a moment or so, trying to keep a straight face at the translation of 'arm'. Kate smirked at his childishness, but straightened her face again, focussing on the paper in front of her.

**Annoyingly enough, there is another word for toes, but 'la doights de pied' is what I learnt in French. Hope you liked it!!!**


End file.
